My Life In Club Penguin 1: New school? No way!
by Pleachen2
Summary: Meet Pleachen. A hard working girl who is starting public school for the first time! Making friends, falling in love, and having fun are just some of the things she will go through! My first story so PLEASE be nice!
1. Sparks

**Pleachen: Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Club Penguin, it's a product of Disney, but what I do own is myself, this account, and my co-hosts own themselfs. Oh and this story is about MY lifein club penguin! Wiffey and Marion are my friends in it!**

**Wiffey: Yup!**

**Marion: Yuppy yup yup!**

**Pleachen, Wiffey, & Marion: ENJOY!**

* * *

Pleachen jumped out of bed right when she heard her alarm clock go off. _Today's the day!_ She thought. _What should I wear?_ Pleachen searched through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit. Today was the first day of high school for her. Since she was home-schooled since preschool, she was going to public school for the first time ever. Finally, Pleachen found the perfect outfit. She found a purple jacket, matching pants, a pink blouse, and a pair of pink tennis shoes. Pleachen shot down the stairs, grabbed a bagel and some cream cheese from the fridge, grabbed her backpack, and left for school. She knew where the school was. She had walked by it 1,000 times by now.

When she got to school, Pleachen felt nervous. She was brand new and it was her first time going to public school. She was panicking, she felt like she would never make any friends. Once she found her locker, she put all her books inside. There was about an hour and a half until her first class started. She walked down the hall, looking around, but not watching where she was going. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor next to who she thought was the cutest guy possible…Rory Carmen! Also known as Rory the Construction Penguin. Rory got up and helped Pleachen up. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry about bumping into you, I wasn't really looking where I was going." Pleachen said. "It's okay. It's really somewhat my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going, either." He replied. "I'm Rory. It's nice to meet you." "I'm Pleachen. It's nice to meet you, too." Then the bell rang, signaling that it was time for class. "I gotta go." They both said in unison. "Bye."

After Pleachen got to class, the teacher, Mrs. Benson, introduced her to the class, and all that, they started doing their work. It wasn't that hard for Pleachen, but for some other penguins, it was really frustrating. When the bell rang, Mrs. Benson told the class about a big test coming up and that they should go to the library to study.

After school, Pleachen went straight to the Coffee Shop to get a cup of hot chocolate. Right when she sat down, Rory came through the door. He saw Pleachen and waved at her. Pleachen smiled and waved back. When Rory got his hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, he sat down next to Pleachen. "What's up?" He said. "Nothing much…" Pleachen said, followed by her sipping some of her hot cocoa. "But we can always read the newspaper to find out." She giggled. Rory chuckled. "Good point." They both reached for the newspaper only to find their flippers touching. They both pulled their flippers away, blushing madly. "Uh…Umm…" Rory stuttered. "Uh…" They were both speechless. The feelings of nervousness, shyness, and crushing on the each other came in to their minds.

* * *

**Pleachen: SHORT! SHORT! SHORT! SHORT! Sorry it was so short!**

**Wiffey: When am I gonna be in the story?!**

**Marion: When are you? WHEN AM I?**

**Pleachen: GUYS! Don't start a fight!**

**Wiffey & Marion: Sorry:(**

**Pleachen: Anyways, REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. New Friend

Pleachen: Hey, peoples! "_When Johnny comes marching home again, Hurrah! Hurrah! We'll give him a hearty welcome then, Hurrah! Hurrah!"_ Sorry, I'm in the Civil War mood. Today in class, we learned part of the song "When Johnny Comes Marching Home." LOL!

Wiffey: Cool! Awesome! Fantastic!

Marion: I don't get it…

Wiffey: So…Am I going to be in this chappy wappy? (puppy dog face.)

Pleachen: Yeah!

Marion: Me??????

Pleachen: Next chapter?

Marion: Where have I heard that before? Hmm…Oh yeah! YOU!

Pleachen: Fine…Next chapter, FOR SURE!

Wiffey: Pleachen does NOT own Club Penguin, but she DOES own Pleachen.

Marion: Well, DUH! Oh! And I can't wait to see how she will embarrass you!

Wiffey: How?

Marion: With _Matt…_

Wiffey: (blushes) HEY! I don't have a crush on Matt!

Marion: You so do!

Pleachen: On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Pleachen got home, she went strait to her diary to write about what happened with Rory. She wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I met a guy who is really nice and funny. When I went to the Coffee Shop, he was there to! When I sat down, I he came and sat next to me and he asked "What's up?" and I said "Nothing much, but we can always look at the newspaper to find out." Or something like that. We both reached for the newspaper at the same time and our flippers touched! They touched! I don't know what to do! _

_~Pleachen~_

It was Friday and Pleachen was only thinking about Rory. Only one question came into her mind. _Why?_

The next day…

When Pleachen went to her locker, someone came up to her. "Hey, I'm Wiffey." She said.

"I'm Pleachen." Pleachen said.

"I see we both don't like our real first names, huh?" Wiffey asked.

"Yeah…My name is kinda embarrassing." Pleachen said.

"Mine, too." Wiffey agreed. "Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm a sophmore."

"Cool!" Then the bell rang.

"Gotta go." Wiffey said.

"See you after school?" Pleachen asked.

"For sure!"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

They walked away to their classes. Lucky for them, it was almost time to go home.

After school…

Wiffey and Pleachen were hanging out at the Coffee Shop, talking about stuff, I really don't know what they're talking about, I can't understand them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Pleachen: Sorry it was so short! I'm coming up with writer's block!**

**Wiffey: Yup!**

**Marion: Yuppy yup yup!**

**Wiffey: Review!**


End file.
